Kotarō Fūma/Movesets
All the movesets for Kotarō Fūma in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Extends arms backwards before he performs a dual swing with both arms. While his arms are still stretched like rubber, he plants his fists into the ground to pull himself forward. As he propels himself, Kotarō crouches into a fetal position and travels forward for multiple hits. When he finishes the motion, his roll allows him to be aerial. : , , ( ), ( ): Smashes his fist on the ground for a dark splash effect. With his foes aerial, he elongates his other arm to whack them back to the ground. Digging the claws of his stretched arm into the ground, Kotarō shifts himself forward to hit with his normal arm in a circular motion. : , , , ( ), ( ): Thrusts forward for an elbow blow. While he pivots to face behind him, he follows by elongating both arms to hit in a wavy motion in front and above him. He returns his arms to normal to fire a dark fireball in front of him. : , , , , ( ), ( ): Morphs one arm to become like a whip as he slaps foes in front of him. Stretches both arms as he spins in a circle to send those hit flying. He needs a moment for his arms to pop back to their normal shape. : , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Double kicks the air. If a foe is within range, he kicks them down and "surfs" on top of them across the ground. The motion is the same as his action against Hanzō in the Samurai Warriors 2 opening movie. : : Lengthens one arm and runs forward to perform several swipes. When he finishes, he stands to a stop and crosses his arms. In his true musou version, he ends the motion with three spinning attacks: a punch, a kick, and one with his arms extended like his C4. His Level 3 version creates doubles of himself to mimic his actions. : , : Like all nimble, ninja type characters, Kotarō can double jump. : , : Spins in the air and shoots an energy disk at his foes. : , : Plummets to perform a hand stand, causing a minor shockwave. :R1 + : Extends his arm forward. If it connects, Kotarō throws his captured enemy by whipping them once behind him and hurling them forward. Cannot be blocked. :R1 + : He spins one hand in a complete circle to conjure four fire balls before he projects them forward. :Personal Skill : (Facility) Evade while performing a charge attack. Horse Moveset : , : Kotarō attacks with a claw once that launches foes. : , , : Throws down a smoke bomb that emits a green explosion. Dizzies enemies. : , , , : Extends both arms to smack both sides of saddle. : , , , , , , , : Rapid series of long armed swings to the right. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C5 and Level 3 Musou. He gains a few new abilities: : , : An aerial dash with temporary invulnerability. Kotarō leans into a position parallel to the ground and spins. :R1: Stretches both arms forward. If they connect, he quickly lifts his captured enemy into the air before pounding them back down. Creates a ground explosion that harms nearby foes. :direction + R1: Kotarō takes a few quick steps before he slides along the ground. Hits downed opponents. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Outstretches arms to launch fierce gusts traveling at a certain distance. :Triple Attack 2: Causes ground to erupt with glimmering light. :Triple Attack 3: Spins arms with enough force to create a pillar of wind. Samurai Warriors 3 Keeps relatively the same moveset with the following additions. : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Kotaro extends his gloves to multiple times their normal extended length, then spins continuously in a tornado like fashion. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Fires a ball of pure energy towards the opponent. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Elongates right arm to grab an enemy to pull them in and uses the other arm to absorb health and musou from the enemy. Samurai Warriors 4 :Mighty strike is the same as his Deadlock Attack. Moveset type is altered to Hyper type. Majority of his old attacks return but they are altered. Charge Moveset : , , ( ): : , , , ( ): : , , , , ( ): : , , , , , ( ): : , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : :R1: : : Finisher changes to him vanishing and warping to hit enemies in a designated area in front of him. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Kotaro is an all round powerhouse. His moves are quick, simple and powerful. He has a couple of ranged attacks but is one of the best characters in physical combat. He can counter opponent's move easily. Yet new players may struggle to adjust to his limited range and the recovery times within his starting moveset, especially with his beginning stats and weaponry. Kotaro's defense stat doesn't allow for too many hits and players will need to rely on his quick attacks to avoid being hit. His running speed is among the slowest of the ninja characters, which may cause problems for timed ninja themed missions. Category:Movesets